


learn to share

by wincechesters



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Always Female Castiel, Always Female Dean, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/pseuds/wincechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna wants to wear a specific shirt, but she can't find it for the life of her.</p><p>For the <a href="http://wincechesters.tumblr.com/tagged/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge">30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge</a> #28 - Genderbend AU and #29 - Clothes Sharing</p>
            </blockquote>





	learn to share

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Учись делиться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394031) by [Impalova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalova/pseuds/Impalova)



> I cheated and combined two tropes. Because I do what I want :D
> 
> Edited from the Flash Fiction Challenge over on tumblr. Thank you to [Meg](http://myplaceofgreatestsafety.tumblr.com/) for checking this over for me!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://wincechesters.tumblr.com/)!

“Hey Cas, you seen my Led Zeppelin t-shirt?” Deanna calls from the depths of their walk-in closet, wearing nothing but her bra and jeans, ass in the air as she rummages through the piles of clothes. She’s been promising to clean out the closet for weeks now so she guesses it’s probably her own fault she can’t find the shirt she wants, but damned if she’ll ever admit it. “Cas?”

Deanna jumps when Cas’ voice sounds from directly behind her. “Deanna?”

“Jesus Cas, how many times do I have to tell you; make a goddamn noise!”

“Sorry,” Cas replies mildly, not sounding sorry at all.

“Yeah, whatever,” Deanna grumbles, head still down and clothes flying left and right as she searches. “You seen my Zepp shirt or not?”

“You mean the black one with the white lettering?”

Deanna nods, her ponytail bouncing against her bare back. “Yeah that’s the one.”

Cas is silent for a moment before she speaks, feet shuffling against the short carpet as she shifts, no doubt glancing around the mess Deanna’s made of the closet. “No, I haven’t seen it.”

Deanna glances at her watch and growls in frustration. Where the hell did it get to? “‘Kay thanks, babe. I’ll find it.” Cas hums softly in response and retreats from the doorway, footfalls soft and barely audible as she makes her way back to the living room.

Deanna searches for a few more minutes before she gives it up as a lost cause, tugging on a plain black tee instead and yanking a flannel overtop with more violence than strictly necessary. The crappy runner-up shirt is more snug over her curves than she’d like, and she’d really been craving the soft, worn cotton of her favorite shirt today, but she’s late for burgers and beer with Samantha already so it’ll just have to do.

She stomps grumpily into the living room to say goodbye to Cas, shoving her wallet into the back pocket of her jeans, and stops dead in her tracks, an involuntary smile tugging at her lips. Cas is curled up against the arm of the couch, tucked into the corner with her knees drawn up underneath her, dark hair falling in mussed waves against the angle of her jaw. She looks so soft and sweet in the afternoon light filtering in through their gauzy curtains that Deanna seriously considers crawling up beside her on the couch and spending a lazy day at home instead. Cas has on a pair of black leggings that hug her long legs with thick grey socks pulled up halfway to her knees, and over that -

“ _Cas_!” Deanna barks, exasperated.

Cas looks up from the TV, blue eyes going wide with surprise. “Deanna?”

“You’re fuckin’ _wearing_ the shirt!”

Cas’ brow furrows as she looks down at herself, plucking the shirt away from her body to look down at it. “Oh. I suppose I am.” She grins sheepishly up at Deanna. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, you’re sorry?” Deanna rolls her eyes, fighting an irrational wave of affection as she crosses the room in three strides. “I should make you strip, gimme my damn shirt back.”

Cas reaches for the collar and moves to pull it over her head but Deanna stops her with a hand on her slender wrist. “No, no, just leave it,” she says gruffly. “You start taking clothes off, I’m gonna miss lunch and then Sammy’ll never let me hear the end of it.” Besides, she sort of loves the way the soft cotton drapes over the gentle curves of Cas’ body, and more than that, she loves having Cas in her clothes. Deanna falls to her knees on the carpet and leans in to press a kiss to Cas’ lips. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Cas smiles and kisses back, lips soft and sweet and warm. “I love you too, Deanna.” Another kiss, this one lingering, lips parting until Deanna feels the slick heat of Cas’ tongue against her own.

Deanna groans, pulling back to press their foreheads together. “Fuck, I gotta go. You’re a menace, you know that?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Cas replies archly, but the corner of her lip twitches.

“Yeah, I’m sure you don’t.” Deanna pushes herself to her feet, dropping one last kiss to Cas’ hair. She pulls her boots on at the door and pauses with her hand on the doorknob. “Hey Cas?”

Cas looks up at her, blinking sooty lashes. “Deanna?”

“I like that shirt on you,” Deanna says, “but I can’t wait to get it off you later.”

She throws a wink over her shoulder as she slips out the door, leaving Cas gaping after her.


End file.
